The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for sliding doors or panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding door lock having a lock mount that is mountable in a first sliding panel and a lock core that is movable within the lock mount.
Sliding panels are used in cases and cabinets to secure items in the cases and cabinets. It is known to secure and lock these sliding panels as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,360 and 4,722,204 to Foshee.
According to the present invention, a locking mechanism is provided to prevent relative movement of first and second sliding panels arranged in side by side passing relation. The lock mount mounted in the first sliding panel has an inner wall defining a core-receiving chamber. The lock core has a key way for receiving a key and is slidably mounted in the core receiving chamber for movement between projected and retracted positions. In its retracted position, the lock core permits unhindered movement of the second sliding panel in relation to the first sliding panel. In its projected position, the lock core substantially blocks movement of the second sliding panel in relation to the first sliding panel. In this way, the lock core itself is positioned to intercept and engage an edge of the second sliding panel to block relative movement of the first and second sliding panels thereby locking the panels closed.
A control key cooperates with the lock core to permit a user to slide the lock core back and forth from "locked/projected" to "unlocked/retracted" positions within the lock mount. However, the control key will not allow a user to entirely remove the lock core from the lock mount. A second key, called an operation key, will typically be utilized by fewer users than the control key and is necessary to effect complete removal of the lock core from the lock mount. For example, control keys may be used by store employees or others who must be able to lock and unlock a cabinet or other compartment having sliding doors. However, the operation key may normally be used only by a store owner who may have need to entirely remove the lock core from the lock mount and possibly change the lock core.
In a "non-key-retained" embodiment, the control key can be removed from the lock core when the lock core is in its retracted/unlocked position. This may be useful when it is desirable to allow users to remove their keys from the lock core when the lock core is in its retracted/unlocked position. In a "key retained" embodiment, the control key cannot be removed when the lock core is in its unlocked/retracted position. To remove the control key in this embodiment, a user must return the lock core to its "projected/locked" position. This may be useful in situations where a store owner desires employees using control keys to always return the lock core to its projected/locked position prior to removing their control keys.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.